Existing Internet Protocol (IP) based monitoring devices, systems and software that are used to troubleshoot IP-based networks only decode messages at a single protocol layer. Moreover, the trace files collected by these devices only contain data about messages passing through the interface at the specific layer. In addition, these devices, systems and software do not provide trace files and troubleshooting files: (1) based on specific data element criteria; (2) based on specific event criteria; or (3) containing messages received before and after the troubleshooting criteria are detected. In other words, the troubleshooting report does not contain all messages exchanged during the call setup procedure for the call that corresponds to specific troubleshooting criteria.
Furthermore, these devices, systems or software cannot correlate traces and troubleshooting information extracted: (1) at the same protocol layer; (2) at multiple protocol layers on a given network interface; or (3) at multiple protocol layers on multiple network interfaces. Finally, these devices, systems or software do not provide an intelligent node or device that can trace, filter and process several traces and troubleshooting files from several protocol layers and several network interfaces in order to narrow down and identify specific individual problems. As a result, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus for troubleshooting an IP network that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.